Iron and Stone, A Legend of Korra Fanfic
by Heroic Alliance
Summary: Set between Books 3 and 4, we tell the tale of the Earth Rebellion, who face a diverse range of antagonists, not just the Earth Empire.
1. Enter Hien

South of Ba Sing Se: June 7th, 172 ASC 4:30 PM

A young man was in a reeducation camp south of Ba Sing Se, as he was working on the field, when a large truck came for him.

"Hop in the truck!" a man said, as the deserter hopped on the truck, and it drove away.

Highway outside Republic City: June 7th, 172 ASC 6:45 PM

"Greetings." the man said. "My name is Daruka, former general of the Earth Empire, and now leader of the Earth Rebellion."

"Hi, I am Hien." the deserter said.

"Welcome, Hien." Daruka replied. "This is Hatchisan, a Firebender whose family escaped the Fire Nation during the Hundred Year War, Keki, a Waterbender derived from the Southern Water Tribe whose family moved to Ba Sing Se during the Hundred Year War, and Kola, a Nonbender of Water Tribe origin whose ancestry dates back to Water Tribe refugees coming to Ba Sing Se shortly after the Southern Raiders attacked."

"Tell us about yourself." Kola asked.

"I am Hien, I was a Colonel in the Earth Empire..."

Everyone gasped, cutting him off.

"Leave this truck now, you are not welcome here, Earth Empire scum!" Hatchisan shouted, scolding Hien.

"Look, that was the past." Hien said. "I am done with the Earth Empire and I have denounced loyalty to Kuvira to start anew."

"Well, if you believe in second chances, let's go to Republic City, for a new beginning." Daruka replied.

The truck-train hybrid called the Mooselion drove on the highways to Republic City, as they saw winding roads around the vines, and stopped outside Avatar Korra Park in Republic City.

A/N: New chapters out every Thursday Night, so Thursday Night is Iron and Stone night!


	2. Ocean Man

Avatar Korra Park: June 14th, 11:00 AM

"Earth is the element of substance." Daruka said, while drawing the Earthbender symbol on the ground.

"Water is the element of change; Air is the element of freedom, and Fire is the element of power."

"This sounds like Avatar stuff, and I am no Avatar." Hien responded.

"It may seem like Avatar stuff, but the techniques of the four elements can be implemented into one element, like the legendary Dragon of the West used inspiration from all the elements into Firebending, and I have used the inspiration from them all into Earthbending, and you can too." Daruka replied. "I learned this technique from Firebending that allows you to bend hot metal, so I will demonstrate."

Daruka pulled out a dagger, heated it up, then threw it as a long missile via Metalbending. The dagger extinguished when it hit the water.

"You try." Daruka said, as Hien pulled out his switchblade, and tried heating it up, but it was no use.

"This technique comes from Firebending, so pretend you're a Firebender!" Hien got angry and heated up the metal, and threw it, but it hit a crossing Red Monsoon vehicle, as the Monsoons got angry and chased after the heroes.

"Run!" Daruka said. "To the truck!"

"Kola and Hatchisan, defend the truck while Keiki, Hien and I contact the Republic City Police!"

Hien phoned Chief Beifong as she answered.

"Chief, this is Hien of the Earth Rebellion, I want to know who is running the Red Monsoons!" Hien said over the phone.

"The man running the Red Monsoons is none other than Ocean Man." "That is the alias he goes by, because his real name is unknown." "Ocean Man is a notorious pimp that is seen driving around in a white and purple Water Tribe limo and he owns the entire Red-Light district of Republic City as well as the Projects." Lin responded

"Well, we got to kick his ass then!" Hien said.

"I don't think it will be that easy." Lin responded. "Ocean Man's subordinates will back him up, so you may have to take out them first."

"Will do." Hien said, hanging up.

"I know who's calling the shots!" Hien said.

"Who is he?" Keiki asked.

"His name is Ocean Man!" Hien responded. "That's just the alias he goes by, his real name is unknown."

A/N: Yes, I did get idea for the Red Monsoons boss after listening to the Ween song, and I intended that as a reference to the 2004 Spongebob movie also, since that movie was my childhood. But anyway, I will see you soon!


	3. Barn Burners

Hien, Daruka, and the others were in the mobile base, as Lin was there, and she was telling them about the Red Monsoons.

"The Red Monsoons have gotten a hold of Cactus Juice, and have manufactured Red Cactus Juice, a performance enhancing variety of Cactus Juice that increases running speed and strength." Lin said. "They are farming Red Cactus Juice near Republic City University, and we are going to have to destroy the farm."

"In fact, I dated this guy named Himaru who rolls with the Red Monsoons." Kola said.

"Good to know."

"Well, what the Flameo are we waiting for, let's wreck the farm!" Daruka replied, as the truck drove to the university campus and as it reached the farm, there were many Red Monsoons waiting for them.

"Hatchisan, you take out the fertilizer truck, Keiki, the pesticide storage tank, Kola, the Red Monsoons, Hien, the juicing plant, and me and Lin will deal with the advance forces." Daruka said as some Red Monsoons were making a run for it, but they were stopped by Daruka and Lin, sinking them in the road. Hatchisan pulled out her two swords and made fire whips from them, slicing the fertilizer truck and blowing it up. Keki used his Waterbending to release a water blade that sliced the storage tank right open. Hien used his Metalbending to dismantle the juicing plant as it crashed to the ground.

A white limo rolled up to a bar, as Ocean Man and his subordinate, Tenkakei, came in.

"Everyone down!" Ocean Man announced.

"Himaru, where have you been?" Tenkakei asked.

"I was…." Himaru said as he was cut off.

"How could you let our farm be destroyed!" Ocean Man bellowed. "Tell me about who is responsible!"

"I used to date this woman named Kola, and she rolls with the Earth Rebellion, who holds responsibility for this incident." Himaru said.

"Find her and bring her to me." Ocean Man ordered.

"Aye-Aye, Captain." Himaru replied, as Ocean man facepalmed.

A/N: Had to upload this on Labor Day because of the occasion, and I wanted to do something special for Labor Day, and since I have been to Dragoncon, I have got some inspiration fresh of the press, and I am ready to give it to you. So with that being said, Happy Labor Day!


	4. Kidnapped

Kola was in the mobile base relaxing when Himaru had arrived and captured her.

"It's time to be leaving, sweetie!" Himaru said, as he had used his Water whip to bond Kola as Hien overheard them from another room, and chased after Himaru as Himaru ran for it on a stolen Satomobile, with Kola in the trunk, locked in.

"Let go of Kola!" Hien said.

"Not going to happen!" Himaru said. "If you want to see Kola again, meet me at Wang Fire Nightclub, located on 565 Jet Street."

Hien got in an escape vehicle and drove down the streets of Republic City and got to Wang Fire Nightclub, and used his Metalbending to clear out the Red Monsoons, and went downstairs to the dance floor, and saw Himaru with Kola.

"Leave her alone!" Hien said.

"She was mine from the beginning." Himaru responded, as he used Waterbending to attack Hien, but he pulled out his knife and used Metalbending to make it a metal whip, as Himaru avoided and evaded with Waterbending, but his neck was wrapped by the metal whip-knife, and he had choked to death as Hien released his weapon.

"Thank you for saving me." Kola said, weak and with her eyes barely open.

"Don't mention it, it's what I do best!" Hien responded,


	5. Reformation

Ocean Man and Tenkaki were at the safehouse in the Red-Light district, and Ocean Man was furious.

"How could you let our comrade die?" he roared.

"I had nothing to do with it…." Tenkaki said, trembling in fear.

"SILENCE!" Ocean man shouted. "I don't want any excuses!" Ocean Man Bloodbended Tenkaki and broke his heart literally.

Ocean Man marched to his limo, and drove around to clear his mind.

Meanwhile, Daruka was explaining the Air element to Hien, as Keki and Kola played Pai Sho in the park as Hatchisan and Lin sat and relaxed.

The white limo pulled up and Ocean Man got out.

"Ocean Man is here, prepare your battle stances!" Lin ordered.

"Whoa, I'm not here to fight." He said. "Besides, my real name is Kakuro."

"Kakuro?" Daruka asked. "Hey, you were my childhood friend growing up in Yu Dao!" "I met you a long time ago, when we were in Yu Dao High, and we sat at the lunch table alone, because you were telling me all the cool kids made fun of you for your weight."

"Yes, I remember." Kakuro replied. "People threw me into trash cans, stuffed me in lockers, and pulled a prank on me that caused me to have surgery." "Guess that is why I started a life of crime."

"But knowing you, you don't seem like the criminal type." Daruka said.

"If I join your crew, I can provide my gang as support for the Earth Rebellion, and supply you guys with Red Cactus Juice, fresh off the bottling plant." Kakuro answered.

"It's a deal, you can join!" Daruka replied.

Meanwhile, a mysterious woman in a red trench coat and hat was listening to the radio as the Lieutenant turned it off and spoke to her.

"Good to see you have recovered, Lieutenant." The woman said.

"Indeed." The Lieutenant replied. "What are your orders."

"According to the radio broadcast, the Earth Rebellion has joined forces with the Red Monsoons leader Ocean Man." The woman replied. "We must destroy the Earth Rebellion and the Red Monsoons, and once that is done, we will finish what Amon started and kill every bender in Republic City, and then take over Republic City, and then, equalize the world." The woman said, as she was clearly up to something.

"The Equalists will rise again!"

A/N: Since this fanfic has gotten a lot of new readers, and that today is Mexican Independence Day, I thought I would do something special and upload 2 chapters today instead of on Thursday because I got inspiration fresh off the mind because I watched Mr. Enter's review on Korra Book 1 and it gave me a writing prompt so I can do the Korra Book 1 plot justice. Anyways, that's all for this A/N and I will see you next time!


	6. Nonbender Oppression

A Nonbender was wearing a hooded jacket of some sort, sitting on the side of the road, when suddenly a Firebending policeman drove to him, and burned him to ashes, as the ashes fell to the ground.

Moments later, a group of Nonbenders were driving in a nice car, as they were followed by Metalbender police.

"Did you steal this car?" the officer said.

"No, we didn't!" they said.

"Let me see the owner's certificate." The officer replied as the Nonbenders handed out the owner's certificate.

"This looks like a fake." The officer said, as he crushed the car with Metalbending, killing the Nonbenders.

There were massive protests throughout Republic City, and one of them, right in downtown turned violent, as Nonbenders threw bricks and smoke grenades at police and used hammers and axes to smash storefront windows and cars, as the Taskforce arrived and restrained all the Nonbenders with Earthbending, and all were taken to custody.

Meanwhile, Hien and the Earth Rebellion were listening to the coverage of Nonbender oppression on the news, as the signal cut off and a strange woman began to speak.

"Greetings, people of Republic City, I am Rei, leader of the Equalists, and soon the ruler of a Nonbender government." "We already have Raiko as president, but that is just the beginning, for we will get Raiko to join us and he will help us kill the Benders of the United Republic and soon kill all benders in the entire world." "We will finish what Amon started."

"Republic City is at war again." Daruka said.


	7. Taskforce Team-Up

Hien, Daruka, Hatchisan, Kakuro, Kola, and Keiki were at Republic City Hall as Raiko made an announcement.

"Good fine gentlemen and women, I summoned you all here to discuss the threat of the new Equalists." He said, as he continued. "I am organizing the Earth Rebellion to join forces with the Republic City Taskforce, so we can take out Rei for good."

"Hien, Daruka, are you ready to work with the Taskforce? Raiko asked.

"Yes!" Daruka and Hien said in unison.

"Excellent." Raiko replied. "Now we will look at how we can deal with the Equalists."

Hien and the Earth Rebels were with the Taskforce agents as Raiko went over the plan.

"Ok, team; I have located an underground Equalist Chi Blocker training arena in the cellar of the library in Dragon Flats Borough, and new Equalists train there, so we need to go through the vent to take them out."

"Any questions?"

There was silence.

"Great, let's move!" Raiko said as the Taskforce truck pulled out to the library, and Raiko was wearing a tank top with purple pants and had two katanas. He pulled out his katanas and slashed open the vent, as Keki and the Waterbenders made an ice slide and the Earth Rebels and the Taskforce went down the slide and took on the Chi Blockers in there, as Hatchisan used her daggers and ignited them with fire to burn the Equalist banners, as Kola used her water squirter guns to shoot water, as Keiki used the water to freeze it and take out the Chi Blockers. A Chi Blocker charged at Daruka, but he restrained the Chi Blocker with Earthbending, as Kakuro and Hien did a combo move where Hien made an Earth ramp for Kakuro to jump and freeze some Chi Blockers, as Raiko sliced the two frozen Chi Blockers with his two katanas.

The Taskforce had caught the Equalists, as they were loaded up in the trucks, ready to be taken to jail.

"Good job, Hien." Raiko said. "We make a great team."

Later, a group of Kuvira supporters were in a truck, driving in Dragon Flats Borough, and came to a nightclub, and went over the plan.

"The cellar underneath this nightclub is where the Equalists train, and one of their strongholds, so we are going to take them out and prove that Kuvira is not one to be trifled with."

The Kuvira supporters went underground, and ambushed the Chi Blockers, as they shot metal cuffs at the Chi Blockers, throwing them around like ragdolls, and capturing the Chi Blockers to turn them in to Kuvira.

"Our work is done, boys."


	8. Dramatic Turn of Events

"Ok, this is it!" Raiko said to the Earth Rebellion. "The Equalists' base of operations is in the High-End Retail district in a secret hotel underneath the Little Ba Sing Se Mall that fell due to an earthquake." "My contact in the Taskforce discovered it."

"All right!" Hien said. "Time to crash this party!"

"I'm with you." Kola replied, as the team left for the Mooselion, and it drove off as it was coming for the Equalists.

The team got to the mall, took the elevator, and they pressed the "U" button. The elevator landed them in the hotel, as they did a slow walk, as Kola fired her water pistols and Keki used the water to take out the Equalists, and Hien pulled out his dagger and used it as a whip with Metalbending to hack and slash at the Equalists, and Hatchisan encountered some Equalist bikers and used her fiery daggers to burn the rubber and crash the motorcycles. Daruka and Kakuro were face to face with an Equalist Magnet Suit of some sort, as it spit fire at Daruka, as he was burned.

"DARUUKA!" Hien said.

"Remember, Hien…" Daruka said, near death. "Never give up without a fight." Daruka died and Kakuro used a Waterbending whip on the machine, but it electrocuted the machine, killing Daruka in the process by electrocution.

Hien was angry and kicked down the door, revealing Rei.

"Well, if it isn't the Earth Kingdom's band of misfits." Rei said. "I am impressed to see your efforts come so close to failure."

"Enough talk, let's finish this!" Hien said as Rei jumped above Hien and pulled out two flamethrower guns and fired at Hien, as Hatchisan redirected the fire blasts at Rei, and it burned her hat, leaving her brown hair remaining.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Rei said, in a seductive tone. "I see you have skills." Rei said. "But I haven't felt like myself lately." "In fact, I MEAN THAT QUITE LITERALLY!" Rei took off her brown hair, revealing it to be a wig, as she took off her red trench coat and pulled off her face, and Rei was all along a Sergeant of the Earth Empire named Liyeng, who had braided pigtails in brown.

"My name is Liyeng of the Earth Empire, and I have caught the four of you." Liyeng said.

"Where is Rei?" Kola asked.

"There never was a Rei." Liyeng replied. "I used the Equalists as a tool to get to you and turn you in to Kuvira, and now that I got you, you are coming with me!"

The heroes were cuffed by Metalbending Kuvira supporters, and taken on trucks bound for Ba Sing Se.


	9. It's All Over

Ba Sing Se Prison: November 3rd, 173 ASC

Keki, Hien, Kola, and Hatchisan were in prison, sharing a cell together, as Kola was spray painting the cell walls with her paint sprayer.

"Kola, you're going to get us in trouble!" Hatchisan yapped at Kola.

"Wait." Hien said. "It says Spirit of God." "That gives me an idea!" Suddenly the four inmates were not alone, as a man with long grey hair and glasses woke up from his sleep.

"My name is Ren." The man said. "I served under Daruka's command during the war against the Red Lotus, but since Daruka became traitor, I kinda did too, so I was locked up here."

"Hien, there is one last thing Daruka forgot to teach you." Red said.

"What is that?" Hien replied.

"The art of Psychic Metalbending, it is a skill so powerful, that not even Kuvira or even Toph could master it." "Well, that is mainly because Daruka invented it himself." "He taught it to me along with everything he knew, and told me that Psychic Metalbending is derived from Airbending." "Just use your mind to break the bars."

Hien focused his mind, and moved his hands like he was Airbending, and broke down the jail bars, when he had apparently set off the alarm.

"It's just like Airbending!" Hien replied.

"Exactly, now let's move!" Ren said, as Earth Empire Dai Li had stormed the corridors, as they had restrained Den, and took him back to custody.

"DEN, NO!" Hien replied.

There were more Dai Li, as one shot an earth dart at Keiki, killing him.

No, this can't be!" Hatchisan said, as she fought off Dai Li, but there were too many of them. A Dai li elite agent started Metalbending, and wrapped a metal cable around Hatchisan's neck, snapping it.

"It's just the two of us from here on." Kola told Hien as they got to the exit of the prison, as Kuvira was standing there, along with Varrick and Zhu Li.

"Well, well, well." Kuvira said. "I sense disloyalty in you, so I had to do what I had to do, snap it out." "Varrick, release the Bigfoot!"

"Zhu Li, do the thing!" Varrick said, passing the order to Zhu Li, as she pulled a lever as the Bigfoot had arrived.

The Bigfoot was a huge Magnet suit with no arms, just disc launchers and flamethrowers. Kuvira got in the Bigfoot as she was flying around, as she shot discs at Hien, but she dodged them. Hien tried to Metalbend the magnet suit, but it was no use.

"This Magnet suit is solid platinum, so there is no use Metalbending it!" Kuvira replied, as Kola pulled out her knife, and threw it to Hien, as he pulled out both his knives and turned them into metal whips that wrapped the legs and ripped them off, and also pulled off the jet boosters, as Kuvira got out and continued to fight Hien on foot, as Kola pulled out her water guns, but Kuvira broke them with Metalbending. She then shot a metal cuff at Kola's neck and lifted her in the air, as the cuff choked Kola.

"Stop it!" Hien roared. "Let go of her!"

"You're in no position to give orders." Kuvira replied, choking Kola, as she fell dead.

Hien got angry and used the earth on the ground to make a stone fist, as he charged at Kuvira, and hammered at her, damaging her uniform and giving her a small scar on her face. Kuvira stabbed Hien with her arm blade, as Hien fell to the ground, dead.

"My work is done." Kuvira said. "Resistance is futile."

THE END


End file.
